Un peluche ensangrentado
by Yoshina Rin
Summary: Una tímida y dulce niña cayó en las manos de esos hermanos; No, más bien, sus hermanos. Su inocente corazón fue perturbado por el olor a sangre y muerte. Pero ella no se dignaría a caer con facilidad. ¿Cómo es que llego a enamorarse de uno de ellos? No le importaban sus colmillos, ella lo amaba.
1. Chapter 1

Siglos antes del acontecimiento de Yui Komori en la tétrica mansión aislada, hubo una joven chica que se adentró al lugar a paso digno, con mucho temor.

En el oscuro sendero de cierto bosque las gotas de lluvia resonaban brutamente al tocar el suelo, toda la maravillosa escena era abrumada por el andar de unos caballos que tiraban de un carruaje. A la delicada rubia de ojos inocentes que viajaba en el nombrado transporte se le cayó el libro de sus manos al sobresaltarse por el brusco movimiento del leve deslizar de uno de los caballos. Asustada por la situación tenebrosa, puso sus pies sobre el fino asiento y se abraso a si misma tratando de buscar refugio, como si eso se pudiera hacer estando simplemente en posición fetal. De a poco descubrió sus potentes ojos carmesí, con lágrimas en ellos. Volvió a sentarse tratando de simular elegancia, sabía que su madre la regañaría si estuviera ahí para ver su infantil comportamiento. La chica salió de sus pensamientos al sentir el carruaje detenerse.

Con su maleta en mano fue a paso rápido por la entrada de la desconocida mansión. Por lo negro de la noche, su visión no le advirtió de la fuente de agua adelante suyo y cayó en ella. Saco la cabeza del agua helada recuperando el aliento mientras se echaba a llorar todavía mas, sus largos cabellos chorreaban, su vestido estaba empapado y el agua se le había colado hasta los zapatos. Salió y se reconforto un poco al haber llegado a la puerta, a la cual toco con desesperación, lástima que nadie atendió. Volvió a tocar, de nuevo nada. Volvió a tocar, nadie. Se dejó caer de rodillas llevándose una de su mano a los labios, intentaba no sollozar. Temblaba de frio y estar tan sola en aquel siniestro lugar no ayudaba en nada la situación. Todo eso hasta que escucho en pomo girar y la puerta abrirse, dejando salir rayos de la luz del interior. Levanto la vista esperanzada, pero se desilusiono al no ver a nadie. Sin dudarlo, entro casi corriendo.

Un detallado y enorme salón. Abrumado por el calor que desprendía, aunque no se viera chimenea o aparato que lo crease, lo cual era extraño por el frio que había afuera. Observo el lugar definidamente con una expresión introvertida como si buscara a alguien.

-Oye - Escucho un llamado cantado atrás suyo, a lo cual volteo asustada ¡Pero si ahí antes no había nadie! - ¿Acaso no les enseñan a las bebes a no entrar en casas ajenas?

- D-Disculpe, pe... Pero tengo catorce años - Se excusó tímidamente al chico de cabello naranja que estaba apoyado en la puerta observándola con una sonrisa.

- Oh ¿Tan joven?, creo que me volveré un asalta cunas~.

-¿Quién es..- Mientras preguntaba tomando toda la determinación que tenía en su cuerpo, fue interrumpida por otra voz, una voz seria y con notorios modales.

-Raito, por favor deja de molestar a nuestra invitada- Dijo el alto chico desde la cima de las escaleras que se encontraban al norte de la sala, con un semblante respetuoso. Luego de examinar a la niña con la mirada y notar su deplorable aspecto, continuo.- Disculpe los inconvenientes que haya tenido que pasar.

- ¡N- No es problema! Ocurrió por mi torpeza- Se notaba la vergüenza en su suave voz.

-¿Y esta quién es?- Se escuchó una voz con cansancio mostrando una cuarta presencia en el salón.

Un muchacho de cabello rojizo, ojos verdes e incontables desarreglos en su vestimenta estaba apoyado en el barandal que conformaba un segundo piso. La chica dirigió su mirada sobresaltada hacia él para luego dirigirla al otro extremo viendo a un chico rubio y de potentes ojos azules asintiendo ni prestando atención a nada mientras escuchaba música, como si apoyara la pregunta del otro chico pelirrojo.

-Y-yo... Me llamo-

-Milenka Komori.- La interrumpió el chico de las escaleras nuevamente.

-¿Cómo es que... Usted sabe mi nombre?- Pregunto con timidez.

-Nuestro padre me aviso que vendrías.

Al nombrar esa frase, todo el lugar se llenó de una gran incomodidad. Que fue interrumpida por una sexta presencia, un chico de cabello blanco camino al lado de la niña rubia depositándole una toalla en la cabeza. Sin que se diera cuenta, había estado todo este tiempo chorreando agua y mojando el piso. No alcanzo a reaccionar cuando ya sentía una mano que con delicadeza le quitaba la toalla de la cabeza y suavemente se la empezó a pasar por su mejilla y liso cabello, un chico no tan alto como los demás, pero si más alto que ella; Poseía unos ojos y cabello de un hermoso color morado.

-De seguro tienes mucho frio...- Murmuro.

Milenka solo atino a sonrojarse ante el caballeroso y dulces acto del chico, por alguna razon le llamaba mucho más la atención que todo lo que había visto hasta ahora, se quedó perdida mirándolo hasta que la escena fue rota por la voz del chico de semblante respetuoso.

- Al parecer, los padres de esta muchacha nombraron a nuestro predecesor como su padrino, por una amistad desde la juventud. Por el reciente fallecimiento de los padres de Milenka, ella está legalmente a su cuidado, y por lo tanto, también es nuestra hermanastra.

Todos se quedaron quietos procesando la impactante información, hasta la rubia, pero su mente se bloqueó al concentrarse en la frase que le recordaba un gran dolor y tragedia.

-Oe, Reojo, ¿Estas consciente de que esta mocosa en humana verdad?- Pregunto el pelirrojo.

El chico con el peluche se acercó a paso normal a la niña y lentamente lamio su oreja. Milenka se apartó con rubor en sus mejillas y soltando un gemidito de la sorpresa, su estómago temblaba. Sin cuidado cayo en los brazos del pelirrojo que hace un momento se encontraba en el segundo piso, el cual empezó a lamer su cuello. Pero a diferencia del peli morado, este se tomaba su tiempo y no soltaba a la chica.

-Por favor, has tus actividades en tu cuarto.- Interrumpió el chico de la escalera a lo cual el pelirrojo no se inmuto hasta unos momentos después cuando se apartó de Milenka en jadeos y haciendo comentarios de la delicia de sangre que corría por sus venas, a lo cual el chico del peluche también aporto cosas extasiado.- Bueno, creo que lo correcto sería presentarnos.

- Ayato Sakamaki, pero puedes llamarme "Su Majestad"- Dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa arrogante.

- Raito, es un gusto bebita~. - Canturreo el chico de sombrero y cabello anaranjado apoyándose en el hombro de la chica, a lo cual ella solo lo miro tímidamente.

- Llámame Reiji.- Saludo respetuosamente el hasta ahora conocido chico de la escalera.

- Yo soy Kanato Sakamaki, él es Teddy- Dijo tomando su turno el peli morado sacudiendo un poco a su peluche, a lo cual Milenka rio por lo bajo con una sonrisita.

-Él es Shu, el primerizo- Dijo Reiji refiriéndose al rubio, ya que este no se dignaba a hablar, lo cual se notaba que lo fastidio.

-Subaru.- Soltó el peliblanco fríamente para después irse.

-Ahora..., Kanato.- Llamo Reiji a su hermano menor. - Por favor escolta a la señorita a su nueva habitación, dale un vestuario apropiado para la ocasión.

El peli morado bufo fastidiado, ¿Por qué tenía que hacer tan molesta tarea? Se fue refunfuñando con teddy a lo que Milenka lo siguió a paso rápido como pudo. Cuando logro alcanzarlo Kanato ya había bajado su velocidad y simplemente abrazaba a su oso de peluche. Por alguna razon, a la rubia de daba miedo articular palabra, pero no por terror o algo por el estilo. Si no porque temía decir algo equivocado frente a ese misterioso chico.

Kanato se paró frente una puerta de un pasillo el cual Milenka no reconocía, la abrió y con generosidad le indico a la señorita que entrara.

Una cama grande con velo, un armario de madera de roble, un delicado ventanal que daba una maravillosa vista si no fuera por la lluvia, un tocador a la esquina de la habitación y un escritorio. El cuarto era simplemente hermoso. Soltó una exclamación de asombro mientras observaba cada detalle. Se volteo hacia el chico y lo miro incrédula, como si preguntara con la mirada que si ese era realmente su nueva habitación. El solo la miro con una ceja arriba.

-Muchas gracias.- dijo tímidamente, Kanato la ignoro y entro a la habitación como si nada.

Abrió el armario y busco entre las prendas hasta dar con, al parecer, el traje que buscaba. Se lo entrego sin sutileza a Milenka y se fue.

La chica apenas se quedó sola sonrió ilusionada. ¿¡Que era este lugar!? Una habitación enorme, armario lleno de fina ropa, hogar grande que hasta se podría perder con facilidad, y lo más importante ¡Tenia nuevos hermanos! Se dejó caer en la cama abrazando el vestido que le dio Kanato, ella era hija única y con el fallecimiento de sus padres creyó que se quedaría totalmente sola. Había oído rumores de que el señor Sakamaki, quien cuidaría de ella, era un hombre muy ocupado y no muy sociable. Se sintió reconfortada al saber que no se quedaría sin familia.

Entre saltitos de felicidad y chillidos de emoción se secó el cuerpo y cabello para después cambiarse de ropa. Se quedó mirándose a sí misma en un espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba al revés de la puerta. Un bello vestido victoriano. Color rosa claro apagado, con un corsé negro, una falda hasta las rodillas que cambiaba su tonalidad de rosado según iba avanzando la tela para terminar en total negro y con visillo, manga larga y un moño entre morado y café colgando de su pecho. ¿Realmente era ella? No se reconocía..., en su vida nunca tuvo cosas de tanta belleza y calidad. Sonrió levemente y se sonrojo al pensar que dirían sus nuevos parientes al tener esta primera/segunda impresión de ella. Termino su vestimenta al colocarse un moño que tomaba la mitad de su cabello hacia atrás, idéntico del que colgada en su pecho.

Con emoción bajo las escaleras casi corriendo, pero al quedar frente a las miradas de esos 6 chicos se le quito todo sentimiento de querer moverse. Todos estaban con traje, cada uno arreglado a su manera tan característica. La recorrían de arriba a abajo con la mirada, tan concentrados que Milenka moría de vergüenza.

-Sera una buena novia.- Susurra Reiji.

-Aaah, ya me imagino a bebita de esposa~.

-Cállense y vayan al comedor.- Dijo irritado Kanato apretando los dientes, sin decir que ahorcaba a Teddy de lo fuerte que lo sujetaba, el cual tenía una chaquetita negra para verse más presentable.

Milenka lo quedo mirando atónita, ¿Acaso... No le había gustado a su nuevo hermano? Aunque, cabe decir que no veía a Kanato como pariente aunque lo intentase. Se le hacia fácil con los demás el sentirse en familia, porque confiaba que si esas eran las personas con las que sus amados padres decidieron dejarla, debían ser de fiar. Pero con ese misterioso niño... Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir los pasos de los muchachos caminando hacia un salón el cual era esplendido. Debía de ser el comedor ya que Kanato estaba esperando, la mesa que estaba justo al centro del salón estaba perfectamente puesta con comida en hermosos servicios de porcelana. Cada chico tomo asiento en un puesto, Milenka se quedó atrás un segundo observando todo hasta que reacciono avergonzada.

Toda la comida fue en silencio, no parecía para nada una familia. Solo desconocidos que se ignoraban. Por las preguntas que la niña no pudo evitar guardarse, esta era una ocasión especial y solamente almorzaban/cenaban una vez así al mes. Las palabras específicas de Reiji fueron "La bienvenida de un sacrificio", no hace falta decir que no entendió nada. Pero no se atrevió a preguntar.

Aun con silencio y todo, Milenka se sentía muy cómoda. El solo tener compañía la hacía sonreír levemente, y lo hacía de la manera más disimulada posible. Pero evitaba mirar al peli morado y su mini acompañante a toda costa, sin ni siquiera saber la razon.

-Bien, mocosa, te espero en mi habitación para el postre.- Dio su orden Ayato mientras se paraba desinteresado.

Y así, uno por uno se fue yendo.

Caminaba por los pasillos tratando de ubicarse, ¿Dónde estaba la habitación de Ayato? Además, ¿Ir allí solo para comer postre? Realmente era un fastidio. Pero esas cosas solo le era posible pensarlas, le era extraño el pronunciar muchas palabras. Vagando por minutos y minutos termino perdida.

-Oye, ¿¡Acaso me estás haciendo esperar!?- Le grito Ayato después de aparecer en una de las puertas del pasillo donde se encontraba.

Pidiendo perdón y permiso entro adentro de la habitación, que por cierto era un desorden enorme.

-¿A... A qué se debe que necesite mi presencia?- Pregunto tratando de disimular su nerviosismo, ya que no veía ni rastros de "Postre", Milenka ya se estaba esperando un rico aperitivo dulce. Ayato la miro con sus seductores ojos y se partió en risas.

-Sí que los humanos son estúpidos.- soltó dejando desconcertada y confundida a la chica.

Sin previo aviso, Ayato se le tiro encima a Milenka. Sobre las blancas sabanas las incontables exclamaciones y quejas de la niña tanto físicas como verbales estaban desquiciando al pelirrojo, que lo soluciono con solo tomarla de las muñecas y aplicar fuerza para que se callara.

-Tú eres mi postre, idiota.

Empezó por lamerle con suavidad el cuello. Milenka cerró los ojos sonrojada esperando lo peor, seria violada..., dejo escapar unas lágrimas. Repentinamente, sintió una fuerte punzada de dolor en el cuello que la hizo estremecer. Sintió un líquido caliente caer por su piel y sintió un aroma que sus fosas nasales recordaban bien; Era Sangre.

Entrando en pánico por no saber que estaba pasándose puso a gritar por ayuda, como cualquier dama en apuros.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Aquí esta el segundo capitulo! xD Me siento muy apoyada con este Fanfic y quería agradeceros, espero sigan disfrutando de estos hermanos tan asdgaskjfsahdk Lol ¡AGRADECIMIENTOS! dasjfaksdjasd -Caballo-

**Shadechu Nightray: **¡Te extrañaba mujer! x'D hace cuanto no me dejabas revieeew -3- *Risa neurótica* ¡Gracias por los cumplidos! C': lo de original me sonrojo (/ ) ayyyyy, she me ocurrió de la nada, tenia la idea de este fic desde que encontré el juego de Diabolik lovers ;P ¡El Fanfic de MikuoxLenka ya pronto se actualizara! D: pero es que como que se me fue la inspiración con ese fic, como que no sé que onda, cuando trato de escribir no me sale ;A; tranquis, ya seguiré ;3 Pervertida pensando en violaciones . ¡Sacrilegio! (?). Bueh Bueh :3 No se preocupe por muchos PD que I loves PD's. C: ¡Noooooo! No creí que mi secreto para el fanfic fuera tan obvio DD: Quería revelarlo en el ultimo capitulo y dejarl s como "ahgfdshasdfhd OMG .o." pero bueno Q_Q Si era muy obvio x'D Pero no lo cuentes, es nuestro secreto ;3 ¡Espero te guste este Capitulo!

* * *

Tambaleándose se apoyó en la puerta de su habitación. Se llevó su temblorosa mano hasta su cuello; Sangre. No entendía nada. Su hermanastro Ayato la acababa de morder, de chupar su sangre. Tal cual como un vampiro... ¡Un vampiro!

Con sus dedos ensangrentados se tocó minuciosamente el lugar afectado. Se espantó al sentir marcas de colmillos. Estremeció sería poco por para lo que sintió al escuchar una puerta abrirse en ese mismo pasillo. Kanato la miro estupefacto. No sabía si la rabia o el deseo que le provocaba ese olor a sangre era más fuerte. Su expresión valía un millón de dólares. Sus pupilas te habían retraído de la impresión y era imposible el descifrar las emociones que sentía en ese momento.

Milenka se alivió al verlo, se sentía más segura. Pero la duda sobre si todos en ese lugar eran esos monstruos le gano y entro corriendo a su habitación.

Paso una semana evitando a su "familia".

A la octava noche salió de su habitación, fue a la cocina por un bocadillo. En todo el trayecto llevo lágrimas a punto de resbalarse por sus mejillas, tenía miedo. Llego a la cocina y unas frutillas encima de un mostrador la cautivaron. Estaban demasiado alto y ni saltando lograba agarrarlas. Una mano extra se posó sobre el pote de frutillas y se lo paso a la niña.

-Tal cual una bebita buscando sus dulces, que tierno~

Milenka retrocedió aterrada apretando el pote contra su pecho. Raito.

-Creo que voy a retomar mis años de infancia y también probare un poco.

Sus ojos penetrantes encendían el terror jamás sentido en su pequeño cuerpo. Salió corriendo a todo que sus piernas le permitían.

Escuchaba el eco de la voz de ese chico hablándole, recorriendo cada lugar de esa mansión. Con torpeza tropezó, se levantó lo antes posible y siguió corriendo. Choco contra alguien lo cual la hizo caer, sus ojos temblaron al ver a Ayato. Desesperada apretando el pote a su pecho corrió y corrió. Se encontró con Raito quien la esperaba afuera de su habitación sonriendo. Corrió.

Cansada se apoyó en una puerta al ya no sentir presencia de esos muchachos. La puerta se abrió y unas manos con fuerza le taparon la boca para que no emitiera un grito. Fue empujada hacia adentro y la puerta se cerró con llave.

Sin querer voltearse escucho una señal para que hiciera silencio. Estaban en un armario. Pero su mente le armo una suposición de quien sería al sentir el acolchado de un peluche en su espalda.

Sentada acomodándose como pudo, volteo a verlo. Kanato miraba la puerta atento como si esperara el mero ruido para huir. El chico ni le prestaba atención a la niña, pero ella no podía evitar darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaban sus cuerpos. Milenka le iba a preguntar algo, pero el chico le tapó la boca casi mostrando euforia. Al soltar a teddy para callarla, de a poco este se fue resbalando por su doblado torso por la posición hasta tocar el suelo.

Kanato estaba regañándola con la mirada a lo que ella respondía con arrepentimiento.

De a poco saco la mano de su boca. Al tocar algo húmedo y rasposo hizo que recién se diera cuenta que por el empujón se le habían caído las frutillas encima, el pote se había roto y kanato se estaba clavando unos cuantos pedazos en los muslos, lo cual ignoro. Paso de incredulidad a gusto, el chico se llevó una frutilla a la boca y la devoró gustoso. Tan dulce. Se relamió los labios, sonriendo.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo?- Le pregunto en un susurro Milenka.

Él en respuesta, sonrió. Sonrió mostrando sus colmillos como si eso resolviera todas sus dudas. Sus ojos vino se abrieron a más no poder, su cuerpo empezó a temblar. De verdad... Enserio eran vampiros.

Trato de pararse lo más rápido posible y salió corriendo por la puerta. Pero Kanato simplemente le hizo una zancadilla y ella cayo. Él empezó a reírse sádicamente.

-¡Mira Teddy! Nos tiene miedo. Que hermosa cara de espanto...

Kanato... Raito... Ayato... ¡Todos son monstruos! Comenzó a llorar con desesperación. Tenía miedo de hasta hacer un movimiento. El chico puso cara incrédula al escuchar sus sollozos, por alguna razon le desgarraban el alma que no poseía. Verla ahí, tirada en el piso, derramando dolor por los ojos... Se vio a si mismo en su infancia. Pero además de eso, algo lo incomodaba.

-Cállate...- Susurro.

-Cállate.

-¡Cállate!- Le ordeno.

-CÁLLATE.

Empezó a gritarle constantemente por unos 10 segundos. Luego, frustrado, se agacho y le pego una fuerte cachetada. Volvió a tomar compostura. Milenka, después del shock, se levantó. Le deposito una sonora bofetada de vuelta con dignidad. Pero la determinación desapareció al instante.

-Eso... Eso no fue di-digno de un caballero.

Creyendo que recibiría algo todavía peor, Milenka corrió y se adentró en su cuarto.

-Teddy.- Llamo Kanato a su mini compañerito aun con la cara de lado por el golpe. Se agacho a recoger a Teddy en el armario. Lo tomo en brazos. - Un humano nunca nos había enfrentado así ¿No?

Teddy no se inmuto.

-Me agrada... Es interesante.- Sonrió.

Se escondió bajo sus sabanas temblando. Gritó con su rasposa garganta de tanto sollozar.

Toco la puerta y sin importarle la respuesta entro. Depositó un uniforme escolar en la cama donde se encontraba la chica sentada mirándolo con ojos espantados. Ignorando ese detalle, Kanato empezó a dictar las instrucciones que Reiji le había obligado dar.

-Debes vestirte con esto y alistarte todos los días antes de las diez de la noche. A las diez y media tienes que estar en el salón principal, donde nos recogerán para ir a la escuela.

-¿Es... Escuela? ¿Por qué tan tarde?

- No te eh dado el derecho de hablar, por favor no me interrumpas.

Irritado le siguió explicando. Era una escuela nocturna con un extraño nombre que Milenka no alcanzo a entender, nadie quería inconvenientes de alumnas nuevas así que más le valía el ser una estudiante desapercibida más, debía estudiar conscientemente y obtener altas calificaciones para no manchar el apellido Sakamaki. La niña escuchando atentamente cada palabra asintió a todo.

-Faltan treinta minutos para las diez, empieza a alistarte.- Le ordenó con aire demándate.

Kanato notó después de mirarla unos momentos atentamente unas pronunciadas ojeras abajo de sus ojos, además que su natural rostro agraciado ahora se encontraba desaliñado. De la nada se escuchó un crujido que provenía del estómago de Milenka.

-¿Cuánto tiempo paso de la última vez que saliste de aquí?.

-Cuatro días.- Respondió tímidamente llevando una de sus manos a su estómago.

-¿No has comido nada?- Pregunto de nuevo, ella negó con la cabeza.- Que idiota.

El chico le ordeno que al alisarse bajara a comer, le hacía mal el ayuno sin razon.

Cada movimiento que hizo Kanato era observado atentamente por Milenka, desde que entro hasta el momento de ahora. Cuando se dirigía a la puerta se sintió incomodo por la mirada encima suyo, voltio a ver a la niña. Seguía en su misma posición sin sacar sus profundos ojos de él.

-¿¡Que estas mirando!? ¡No tienes tiempo que perder!- Escupió irritado.

-Es que... - Comenzó soltando una sonrisita junto a un sonrojo.- No importa por donde te mire... No eres para nada un monstruo.

Kanato retrocedió con una mirada perpleja, sus pupilas contraídas mostraban su asombro.

-¿Tú me harías daño?

- ¡No me subestimes, humana!- Gritó enojado acercándose peligrosamente a ella.- Puedo matarte cuando quiera... ¡Tú eres un recipiente sin valor alguno! Tan frágil... Tan frágil.

Su risa demente empezó a resonar por toda la habitación, tomo la muñeca de Milenka apretándola tan fuerte que la obligo a soltar un gritito de dolor, lo cual estimulo más su locura.

- Aaaah~ esta expresión tan perturbada que tienes... Me encanta. Imágenes de ti... De ti y solo de ti siendo asesinada por mis manos... Tan excitante. - Sus ojos carecían de cordura.

- Pero vale la pena esperar para seguir viendo este aterrado rostro tuyo un poco más.- Fue lo último que dijo antes de irse de la habitación. Como un susurro en su oído derecho.

Tratando de ignorar la escena anterior tomo el uniforme entre sus manos. Después de todo, siendo vampiros, se había esperado ese tipo de cosas. Pero el temor le había nublado la mente por un segundo, sus piernas fallaron y se sentó en la cama llevándose las manos a los ojos. Después de recuperarse un poco de la conmoción, fijo su atención a las prendas de ropa. «Pervertidos.» Fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Una falda negra hasta los muslos. ¿¡Que estaban pensando!? Apenas y se estaba sacando la idea de que las piernas de una mujer era un lugar sexual ¡No podía andar mostrándolo tan atrevidamente! Como su madre pensaba en la mujer como un igual al hombre, le hacía usar vestidos hasta las rodillas o un poco más abajo, lo cual de después de un tiempo de vergüenza término haciéndose una costumbre. Por desgracia, ella no compartía ese pensamiento. Una mujer es una dama, nada parecido a un caballero.

Con un gran sonrojo se vistió. Además de la falda, era una blusa blanca con un moño de corbatín, y un chaleco negro formal. Bajó las escaleras penosa sin despegar la mirada del piso, sus pasos parecían zancadas. Pero a nadie pareció importarle ese detalle, o más bien nada de ella, ni ella misma.

Fueron callados, cada uno por su lado en una limusina. Milenka se sorprendió mucho por eso. Los coches eran un objeto de gran lujo, ella solo había viajado en carruajes a caballo y esta era la primera vez que veía uno. Pero a su opinión, no se comparaban en uno con el otro. No era lo mismo un motor al hermoso sonido de los caballos galopando.

Al llegar a la escuela, un enorme castillo al estilo gótico, Reiji le dicto su clase. Primero medio C.

Vio a disimuladamente el salón de Kanato y al parecer Ayato, un grado mayores que ella.

Nerviosa por el pensar en conocer a gente nuevo entró en su nuevo salón de clases, ese no era para nada su fuerte y siempre fue aislada. Pero cosas tan insignificantes como esa desaparecieron de su mente a ver a unos chicos peleándose brutalmente dentro.

-¿Q… Qué?...- Masculló estupefacta.

Un rubio de notoria actitud risueña estaba encima de un pelinegro, moliéndolo a golpes. Toda la clase estaba alrededor de ellos, se esparcían rumores sobre la pelea desde que era porque la infidelidad de una novia hasta el hacer pactos con demonios. Puras tonterías inventadas.

El pelinegro trataba de defenderse, pero no hizo más movimiento cuando el rubio empezó a llenar sus puños de sangre. De a poco el chico fue cerrando los ojos. Un muchacho cualquiera del público presente se acercó a los dos al darse cuenta de ese hecho y saco al rubio bruscamente del torso del otro.

-Está muerto…- Dijo una chica llorando mientras se acercaba temblorosa al cuerpo y se dejaba caer a su lado. Empezó a llorar tomándole la mano.

Entre los presentes se corrió en menos de un segundo el rumor como una chispa en alcohol. El pánico cundió en la multitud y los gritos no se hicieron esperar.


End file.
